bbroleplaytswfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to Big Brother Roleplay/Transcript
Main BBRP channel 21:02 <@HostMTDM> Host: it's been about six years since The Sims Wiki has been created. 21:02 <@HostMTDM> Host: Many admins. 21:02 <@HostMTDM> Host: Many trolls. 21:03 <@HostMTDM> Host: Many lozars. 21:03 <@HostMTDM> We have took eight of the users and put them in this house. 21:04 <@HostMTDM> (that narrator guy says the bb beginning thingy.) 21:04 <@HostMTDM> Welcome back, I'm Host. 21:04 <@HostMTDM> These eight contestants we have taken with us have all been put under a machine, so they don't know a thing about eachother. 21:04 Rosey|AFK has changed nick to RoseGui 21:04 <+RoseGui> (back) 21:05 <@HostMTDM> (hush) 21:05 <@HostMTDM> They will compete in many challenges, such as the HOH. 21:06 <@HostMTDM> The winner of the HOH challenge will be the week's Head of Household, or, in my words, "Supreme Overlord of Big Brother Roleplay (For a Week)". 21:06 <@HostMTDM> The HOH must nominate two contestants for nomination, and all contestants will then participate in the Veto competition. 21:06 <@HostMTDM> The winner of THAT competition will have the power to veto one of the HOH's nominations. 21:06 RandomRanaun has changed nick to RR|AFK 21:06 <+RoseGui> (brb.) 21:07 <@HostMTDM> If this happens, the HOH must nominate another HouseGuest. 21:07 <@HostMTDM> (hushhhh) 21:07 RR|AFK has changed nick to RandomRanaun 21:07 <@HostMTDM> After all this, the HouseGuests, minus the nominations and HOH, will be called into the Diary Room, one by one, to cast their vote to evict. 21:08 <@HostMTDM> The HouseGuest with the most votes will be forced to leave the House. 21:08 <@HostMTDM> However, what the guests don't know yet, is that there IS a twist in store for them. 21:08 <@HostMTDM> Welcome... to Big Brother Roleplay! 21:08 <@HostMTDM> PANS TO HOUSEGUESTS OUTSIDE THE HOUSE 21:09 <@HostMTDM> Hello, HouseGuests. 21:09 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: Hi. (you can all say one word or two.) 21:09 <@GeorgieGibbons> sup 21:09 <@rawrcatz> HELLO JULIE. 21:09 <+DanPin> Hi, mom! :D 21:09 <+RoseGui> Hiiii HOST =D 21:09 <+r0mc0mb0> i suck lol 21:09 <@HostMTDM> (Bleeh, I no Julie. I Host.) 21:09 <@rawrcatz> HELLO HOST.* 21:10 <+BobTheZ> omg I'm on national T.V.....don't do drugs kids! D: 21:10 <+BobTheZ> Hey Host =) 21:10 <@HostMTDM> stop talking 21:10 <@HostMTDM> Host: Once again, hello everyone. 21:11 <@HostMTDM> Host: After you all settle down, I will ask four of you to go into the house to pick your beds. You got one minute. 21:11 <@HostMTDM> Georgie, RoseGui, DanPin, Romcombo -> You have until :12. Go. 21:11 <+DanPin> how? 21:11 <+RoseGui> Where? 21:11 <@GeorgieGibbons> I call a bed to myself 21:11 <@HostMTDM> Open the dorr! 21:11 <@HostMTDM> door* 21:11 <@HostMTDM> >:( 21:11 <+r0mc0mb0> i'll sleep wiv anyone lol 21:12 <+RoseGui> I'll sleep here. 21:12 * DanPin opens the door and runs to the bedroom, where he chooses a single bed 21:12 <@HostMTDM> There's six beds, btw. 21:12 <@GeorgieGibbons> and i have one to myself 21:12 <+DanPin> I sleep here! 21:12 <@HostMTDM> Go take it, GeorgieGibbons. 21:12 <+RoseGui> I chose a bed to myself too. 21:12 * GeorgieGibbons takes it 21:12 <@HostMTDM> 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 21:12 * DanPin takes the bed he chose 21:12 <+r0mc0mb0> i dont want to sleep alone lol 21:12 <@HostMTDM> Settle down, inside-members. 21:13 <@HostMTDM> Settle. down. inside. members. 21:13 <@HostMTDM> Please go sit in the living room. 21:13 * DanPin sits in the living room 21:13 <@HostMTDM> As for the rest of you, rawrcatz (aka Bleeh), MTDM, BobTheZ and Asorailahd. You may now go inside and pick your beds. 21:13 <+BobTheZ> Ladies get their own beds first - the rest sleep on the floor :-s. 21:14 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: *opens the door* 21:14 <@rawrcatz> ARE THERE ANY SINGLE ONES LEFT 21:14 <@HostMTDM> WOWWWWW. :D 21:14 <@HostMTDM> I TAKE A SINGLE BED. *runs to the remaining bedroom* 21:14 * rawrcatz calls a single bed if there's any left. 21:14 <+BobTheZ> I'll sleep on the floor :-/ 21:14 <@HostMTDM> (all single beds are taken.) 21:14 <+BobTheZ> yes, leaving me and Auror.... :/ 21:14 <@HostMTDM> (Bleeh, you have one. :p) 21:14 <@GeorgieGibbons> to sleep with romcombo 21:14 <@rawrcatz> (...oh.) 21:14 <+BobTheZ> I'll sleep on the floor. 21:14 <+r0mc0mb0> oh i have ppl 2 sleep wiv lol 21:14 <+BobTheZ> no 21:14 <+r0mc0mb0> ill enjoy sleeping wiv u lol 21:15 <@HostMTDM> 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. 21:15 <+BobTheZ> MTDM, wait D: 21:15 <@HostMTDM> Everyone hush. That includes you, romcombo. 21:15 <+BobTheZ> Are we allowed to sleep on the floor? 21:15 <+BobTheZ> nvm 21:15 <+r0mc0mb0> sleep wiv me lool 21:15 <@HostMTDM> (yes) 21:15 * BobTheZ reserves the floor near the kitchen 21:15 <@HostMTDM> Host: Everyone, please go sit in the living room. 21:15 * RoseGui sits ^_^ 21:16 * rawrcatz sits in the living room. 21:16 * GeorgieGibbons lays on the chair 21:16 * BobTheZ goes sit in the furthest corner away from romcombo 21:16 <+r0mc0mb0> ill stand lol 21:16 <+BobTheZ> *that weird guy 21:17 <@HostMTDM> I see you have picked your beds; Bleeh, Georgie, and MTDM in one room. Romcombo, Rose, and DanPin in the other. Bob sleeping on the kitchen floor. Asorailahd still clueless. 21:17 <@HostMTDM> You eight may now chit-chat. I'll see you tommorow. 21:17 <@HostMTDM> *turns TV off* 21:17 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: HAI GUIEZ. =) 21:17 <@rawrcatz> bye Julie/Host. <3 21:17 <+DanPin> bye, host! 21:18 <@HostMTDM> (Bleeh, host's name is host. :@) 21:18 <@rawrcatz> (I'm calling the host Julie anyway) 21:18 <@HostMTDM> (and change your name 'cause the script will be confusing please. :3) 21:18 rawrcatz has changed nick to Bleeh 21:18 <+r0mc0mb0> somethings wrong with me lol 21:18 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: So, guys, why don't we get to know eachother? 21:18 <@HostMTDM> Eh? 21:19 <@Bleeh> I'll go first. :D 21:19 <@HostMTDM> You, the weird kid. *points to r0mc0mb0* Go first. 21:19 <+Asorailahd> Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. 21:19 <@HostMTDM> Or you, lady. 21:19 <+BobTheZ> hey all 21:19 <@HostMTDM> Or you, spacey. 21:19 <@HostMTDM> :'( 21:19 <@Bleeh> …so I'm going first? 21:19 <@Bleeh> okay well, I'm Bleeh. 21:19 <@Bleeh> I like Greenland and I'm a big Big Brother fan. my all-time favourite houseguest is Daniele Donato. <3 21:20 <@Bleeh> I'm from Canada and stuff too. 21:20 <@GeorgieGibbons> omg me too 21:20 <@HostMTDM> lol Bleeh same here!! 21:20 <@HostMTDM> Hey, don't I share a room with you and a Brit? 21:20 <@Bleeh> yeahhh. 21:20 <@Bleeh> well, who wants to go next? 21:20 <@GeorgieGibbons> I'll go 21:20 <+DanPin> I do! 21:21 <+RoseGui> Me. ^_^ 21:21 <@GeorgieGibbons> so my name is Georgie 21:21 <+RoseGui> Please. 21:21 <@GeorgieGibbons> if you get on my good side, i like you 21:21 <@GeorgieGibbons> if you get on my bad side, i hate your guts 21:21 <@GeorgieGibbons> I'm from some country that noone else is from 21:21 <@GeorgieGibbons> TEAM DANI <3 21:21 <+BobTheZ> may I go next? :) 21:21 <+RoseGui> No, me. =c 21:21 <+RoseGui> Please. 21:21 <@HostMTDM> MY TURN! MY TU-- :( 21:21 <+RoseGui> =c 21:21 <+BobTheZ> alright, ladies first :) 21:22 <@HostMTDM> Aww Bob you gent. :3 21:22 <+RoseGui> So. ^_^ 21:22 <+BobTheZ> :3 21:22 <@HostMTDM> Aww you gent. :3 *** 21:22 <+RoseGui> Thanks, Bob. ^_^ 21:22 <+RoseGui> I'm RoseGui. 21:22 <@HostMTDM> (we don't know the names.) 21:22 <+RoseGui> I'm from Portugal. ^_^ 21:22 <@HostMTDM> Thanks, man. ^_^* 21:22 <+RoseGui> I love Chocolate and BIg Brother. <3 21:22 <+RoseGui> And... 21:22 <+RoseGui> I like writing. ^_^ 21:23 <+RoseGui> Who goes now? =) 21:23 <+DanPin> May I go now, please? 21:23 <@HostMTDM> MY TURN MY TURN. :D 21:23 <@HostMTDM> :( 21:23 <@HostMTDM> You can go. 21:23 <+BobTheZ> MTDM, asked first :) 21:23 <@HostMTDM> :) 21:23 <+DanPin> :( 21:23 <+BobTheZ> oh, then DanPin, you first :P 21:23 <+DanPin> yaay 21:23 <+DanPin> ty all 21:23 <@HostMTDM> (WAIT BOB.) 21:23 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd98@gateway/web/freenode/ip.1.2.3.4 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 21:23 <@Bleeh> OH NO 21:23 <+DanPin> I'm DanPin. 21:23 <@HostMTDM> (we don't know dem names yet. :@) 21:23 <+RoseGui> o.o 21:23 <@Bleeh> I THINK THE WEIRD GUY PASSED OUT 21:23 <@GeorgieGibbons> yay 21:24 <@HostMTDM> OH NO HE PASSED OUT. 21:24 <+RoseGui> OMG 21:24 <@Bleeh> EVERYONE GET PRODUCTION 21:24 <+RoseGui> REALLY 21:24 <+DanPin> I'm from Portugal as well. 21:24 <+BobTheZ> *I mean Oh then you first 21:24 <+DanPin> OMG HE PASSED OUT 21:24 <+BobTheZ> HE PASSED OUT? 21:24 <+BobTheZ> OMG 21:24 <@HostMTDM> HOLY CRAP!! 21:24 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd98@gateway/web/freenode/ip.1.2.3.4 has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 21:24 <@HostMTDM> (oh btw no swearing.) 21:24 <+DanPin> he's back! 21:24 <@HostMTDM> *about to give CPR* 21:24 <@Bleeh> oh good… 21:24 <@HostMTDM> EW HE'S ALIVE. 21:24 * BobTheZ revives r0mc0mb0 21:24 <@HostMTDM> :'( 21:24 <+DanPin> may I continue? 21:24 mode/#wikia-sims-bbrp r0mc0mb0 by GeorgieGibbons 21:24 <+RoseGui> ugggh 21:24 <@HostMTDM> I WAS ABOUT TO PUT MY LIPS PN HIS. 21:24 <+r0mc0mb0> i died lol 21:24 <@HostMTDM> *ON 21:24 <@HostMTDM> :( 21:25 <@HostMTDM> Sure, Dan. :) 21:25 <+DanPin> so, I am from Portugal and I'm a little crazy. 21:25 <+DanPin> I like to watch sitcoms and to play computer games. 21:25 <+DanPin> next! 21:25 <@HostMTDM> ME ME ME. 21:25 <@HostMTDM> KK. 21:25 <+BobTheZ> MTDM, asked first :) 21:25 <@HostMTDM> SO. 21:25 <@HostMTDM> My name is MTDM. 21:25 <@HostMTDM> :) 21:26 <@HostMTDM> And I like Survivor, The Amazing Race, Big Brother. 21:26 <@GeorgieGibbons> BB <3 21:26 <@HostMTDM> I like you all. :D 21:26 <@GeorgieGibbons> you're my bff now 21:26 <+BobTheZ> k. Seeing as that girl isn't speaking, may I go next? c: 21:26 <+RoseGui> (hurry up. >.<) 21:26 <@HostMTDM> And as you can see, I'm, like, 4'5". 21:26 <@HostMTDM> :( 21:26 <@HostMTDM> :'( 21:26 <+DanPin> The Amaging Race <3 21:26 <+DanPin> Amazing* 21:26 <+RoseGui> (I have to go in 1 hour. >.<) 21:26 <+RoseGui> (please) 21:26 <@HostMTDM> So, yeah. Pretty much it. :) You can go, whoever you are. 21:27 <@HostMTDM> (rose, you have an hour. Calm down. =|) 21:28 <+BobTheZ> Hey all. My name is Bob but feel free to call me Zombie. I've watched BB before (I think like 3 years ago the first time. But it wasn't the US version though). I'm not here to disrespect anyone (hence my sleeping on the kitchen floor) and I hope we can all have fun and get along :) 21:28 <@HostMTDM> :) 21:28 <@HostMTDM> Hai Bobby. 21:28 <+BobTheZ> Hey MTDM :) 21:28 <@HostMTDM> Weird kid, want to talk? 21:28 <@HostMTDM> :) 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> yesh lol 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> im romcombo lol 21:29 <@Bleeh> what about that lady that hasn't even chose her bed? 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> i love you lol 21:29 TDIFan13 ~TDIFan13@S01060022b0d29b16.vn.shawcable.net has left #wikia-sims-bbrp [] 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> i suck lol 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> i want to win lol 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> i fail lol 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> lololol 21:29 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:29 <@GeorgieGibbons> k 21:29 <@HostMTDM> Bleeh, yeah. I think she spaced out. 21:29 <@Bleeh> ooh, okay. 21:29 <@Bleeh> well how much longer do we have to stay here? 21:29 <@HostMTDM> ooh ooh! 21:30 <@HostMTDM> I think I know her name! :) 21:30 <@HostMTDM> Host said everyone's name, and we've yet to meet Asorailahd. 21:30 <@Bleeh> ooh. 21:30 <@Bleeh> ASORAILAHD 21:30 <@Bleeh> HI. 21:30 * Bleeh starts to poke her. 21:30 <+RoseGui> Hiii Asorailahd. ^_^ 21:30 <+r0mc0mb0> Asorailahd i love you lol 21:30 <+BobTheZ> I think Asorailahd is like either dead or playing Fallout :-/ 21:30 <+r0mc0mb0> i honestly love you lol 21:30 * HostMTDM pokes with Greenland person. 21:30 <@HostMTDM> :) 21:31 <@HostMTDM> Bleeh, is it? (: 21:31 <@Bleeh> is it what? o.o 21:31 <+BobTheZ> your name lol 21:31 <@HostMTDM> I dunno, I saw it on a TV show. 21:31 <@HostMTDM> Anyways, let's have a party!! :D 21:31 <@GeorgieGibbons> YAH :D 21:31 <+BobTheZ> omg I'm turning into that weird guy (lol) D: 21:32 <@Bleeh> IS WHAT MY NAME? 21:32 * GeorgieGibbons drinks alcohol 21:32 * HostMTDM pops a beer for GeorgieGibbons. 21:32 * GeorgieGibbons gives the host some vodka 21:32 <@Bleeh> or did Zombie mean someone else? 21:32 * BobTheZ plays some music (which isn't Pitbull! :D) 21:32 <@HostMTDM> Brit, host is outside the house. So how'd that work out? :p 21:32 <@Bleeh> (btw, you can't play music in the BB house irl) 21:32 <@Bleeh> (idk about BBRP) 21:32 <@GeorgieGibbons> oh sorry, you both look alike 21:33 <@GeorgieGibbons> I meant MTDM 21:33 <+BobTheZ> :c 21:33 * BobTheZ shuts off the music and cries 21:33 <@HostMTDM> Beer ain't my thing, thanks. :) 21:33 <+r0mc0mb0> i party lol 21:33 <+r0mc0mb0> do u party lol 21:33 <@GeorgieGibbons> I'm a party animal 21:33 <+RoseGui> Romcombo, don't be dumb. o.o 21:33 <@HostMTDM> *screen shuts off, turns back on to outside, with romcombo, Georgie, Rose, MTDM, and Zombie outside.* 21:33 <+BobTheZ> :O 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> i dumb lol 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> lololololol 21:34 <@HostMTDM> (no spam plox) 21:34 <@HostMTDM> Romcombo, you're not dumb. :) 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> lololol 21:34 <+RoseGui> I miss my family already. :c 21:34 <@HostMTDM> Just... a bit weird. 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> am i not lol 21:34 <+r0mc0mb0> i am lol 21:34 <+BobTheZ> hey RoseGui, don't worry, I'm sure they're proud of you :) 21:34 <@GeorgieGibbons> I miss everything 21:34 * DanPin walks outside 21:34 <@GeorgieGibbons> I miss my family 21:34 <@GeorgieGibbons> my girlfriend 21:35 <+RoseGui> Thank you Bob, you're so nice. ^_^ 21:35 <+DanPin> I miss my cats 21:35 <+BobTheZ> I miss my horror movies :'c 21:35 <@GeorgieGibbons> I'm not even going to be out for the BF3 release 21:35 <@Bleeh> (btw, when are people going to do Drs?) 21:35 <@GeorgieGibbons> oh well, I CAN HAZ FUN HERE 21:35 <@Bleeh> (DRs*) 21:35 <+RoseGui> Bob is a total gentelman. ^_^ 21:35 <+RoseGui> *gentle 21:35 * DanPin dances to music in his head 21:35 <@HostMTDM> (when I call them in.) 21:35 <@HostMTDM> NO GUYS. 21:35 <@Bleeh> (oh k) 21:35 <+BobTheZ> thank you Gui ^_^ 21:35 * DanPin goes outside 21:35 <+RoseGui> (hurry up. >->) 21:35 <@HostMTDM> I MISS THE BEST THING IN LIFE EVER. 21:35 <@HostMTDM> :'( 21:36 <+BobTheZ> Dani? 21:36 <@HostMTDM> My... my... 21:36 <+RoseGui> (when is the competition? >->) 21:36 <+BobTheZ> D: 21:36 <@HostMTDM> Pet unicorn!! :'( 21:36 <+DanPin> OMG 21:36 <+r0mc0mb0> i miss being odd lol 21:36 <+BobTheZ> omg :'c 21:36 <@Bleeh> everyone 21:36 <@GeorgieGibbons> r0mc0mb0, you still are 21:36 * BobTheZ pats MTDM on the back 21:36 <+DanPin> unicorns are so bad*bleep* 21:36 <@HostMTDM> And my MAD subscription. :'( 21:36 <@Bleeh> BE HAPPY. 21:36 <@GeorgieGibbons> :) 21:36 <+BobTheZ> :) 21:36 <+RoseGui> ^_^ 21:36 <@GeorgieGibbons> do what Bleeh says 21:36 <+DanPin> I MISS MY SIMS! :( 21:36 <+BobTheZ> MySims sux :s 21:36 <@HostMTDM> DON'T WORRY BE HAPPY. :) 21:36 <@GeorgieGibbons> I think I have 2 BFFs here already 21:37 <+Asorailahd> I'm Asorailahd, a roommate. 21:37 <+Asorailahd> =| 21:37 <@HostMTDM> :OO 21:37 <@Bleeh> Hi Asorailahd. :3 21:37 <+BobTheZ> Hey, she isn't dead! 21:37 <@Bleeh> YOU SPOKE! 21:37 <@HostMTDM> SHE EEZ ALIIIIVE. 21:37 <+BobTheZ> hey Asorailahd :) 21:37 <+RoseGui> Hiii Asora! 21:37 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 21:37 <@Bleeh> where you from? 21:37 <+RoseGui> ^_^ 21:37 <+r0mc0mb0> Asorailahd, i love you lol 21:37 <+Asorailahd> I'm from the OC. 21:37 <@HostMTDM> I'M FROM NEW YORK BTDUBZ. 21:37 <@HostMTDM> :D 21:37 <@Bleeh> OMG YOU'RE SO LUCKY. 21:37 <+BobTheZ> ^ 21:37 <@GeorgieGibbons> I'm from...a place :D 21:37 <+RoseGui> (competition please. >->) 21:37 <+BobTheZ> New York is epic 21:38 <@Bleeh> when's the competition starting? 21:38 <+RoseGui> (I have to go in 1 hour. >->) 21:38 <@HostMTDM> AND MY BIRTHDAY'S IN A FEW DAYS. :D 21:38 <@Bleeh> the HoH one. 21:38 <@HostMTDM> (HOLY CRAP HAPPY BDAY GUI.) 21:38 <+DanPin> NYC reminds me of How I Met Your Mother 21:38 <@Bleeh> happy early birthday!! 21:38 <+RoseGui> My birthday is tomorrow. ^_^ 21:38 <+BobTheZ> Awesome, MTDM :) . Mine is as well but meh :P 21:38 <+RoseGui> (Ohhhh thanks =D) 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> Happy birthday bro :D 21:38 <+RoseGui> (It's a bit too ealry though XD) 21:38 <+BobTheZ> happy birthday Gui! 21:38 <+RoseGui> Thankies. ^_^ 21:38 <+DanPin> Canadian girl: In Portugal, early birthday wishes are bad luck. 21:38 <@GeorgieGibbons> my birthday is in a month 21:38 <@Bleeh> o.o 21:38 <@Bleeh> oh. 21:38 <@Bleeh> nvm then. 21:39 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 21:39 <@HostMTDM> guys, it's getting late. we should go to bed. D: 21:39 <+BobTheZ> wait, so MTDM's, Gui and my birthdays are in the next few days...weird xD 21:39 <+BobTheZ> Okay 21:39 <@Bleeh> (what about the competition?) 21:39 <+RoseGui> (^) 21:39 <@HostMTDM> (that's tommorow, Bleeh.) 21:39 <@Bleeh> (ohh.) 21:39 <+RoseGui> (Oh.) 21:39 * DanPin goes to the bedroom and lies down on his bed 21:39 * Bleeh goes to the purple room with MTDM. 21:39 * RoseGui sleeps 21:40 * BobTheZ lies on the kitchen floor 21:40 * DanPin changes his clothes and falls asleep 21:40 <@HostMTDM> What purple room? 21:40 * GeorgieGibbons isn't sleepy 21:40 * RoseGui likes her pink pijama. ^_^ 21:40 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:40 <@HostMTDM> (BLEEH, GG, ME, ##Bedroom2. ROMCOMBO, GUI, DAN ##Bedroom1.) 21:40 * r0mc0mb0 hugs Asorailahd lol 21:40 <@Bleeh> purple room = http://cdn.blogs.sheknows.com/realitytvmagazine.sheknows.com/2011/06/big-brother-13-purple-room.jpg 21:40 <@HostMTDM> (BOB AUROR STAY HERE.) 21:40 <@Bleeh> (supposed to be in these thingies sorry) 21:40 * BobTheZ is sleeping on the kitchen floor 21:41 <+r0mc0mb0> someone come to #bedroom1 wiv me lol 21:41 <+RoseGui> DanPin go to bedroom1 D: 21:41 * Bleeh is in the purple room with a very quiet MTDM. 21:42 <@HostMTDM> (there ain't no purple room. it's pink.) 21:42 <+RoseGui> (MTDM, please log it) 21:42 <@Bleeh> *pink room 21:42 <+RoseGui> (MTDM log bb roleplay) 21:42 <+RoseGui> (if possible ^_^) 21:42 <+BobTheZ> (he is logging) 21:42 <@Bleeh> ##bedroom 2 21:42 <@Bleeh> lol 21:42 <+RoseGui> (okay ^_^) 21:42 <@Bleeh> I fail 21:42 <+BobTheZ> (that's what transcripter--- is here for) 21:43 <+RoseGui> (competition now >->) 21:43 <+BobTheZ> (btw GG is doing all the logging) 21:43 <+RoseGui> (okay ^_^) 21:43 <+DanPin> (me is logging it as well) 21:44 <@HostMTDM> (GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE ROOMS.) 21:44 <@HostMTDM> (DANPIN, ROSEGUI, r0mc0mb0 -- ##BEDROOM1 ) 21:44 <+DanPin> (Host - I'm there) 21:45 <+Asorailahd> What bedroom am I in? 21:45 <+Asorailahd> :3 21:45 <+BobTheZ> you aren't in one :/ 21:45 <+Asorailahd> Aw. =( 21:45 <+BobTheZ> I sleep on the kitchen floor because I was kind (lol big mistake I made there). :/ 21:45 <+BobTheZ> you can sleep with r0mc0mb0 if you want though 21:46 <+Asorailahd> I'm good. >_> 21:46 <+Asorailahd> I'll sleep on the couch. =P 21:46 <+BobTheZ> Guys, can I sleep in someone's bedroom floor please? :c 21:46 <+r0mc0mb0> plz sleep wiv me lol 21:46 <+BobTheZ> the kitchen is cold :'c 21:47 <+BobTheZ> k, if my only option is weird guy, I'm good with the floor. 21:47 <+r0mc0mb0> sleep wiv me lol 21:48 <+BobTheZ> yay Gui offered for me to sleep on her floor :-s 21:48 <+RoseGui> You can sleep... 21:48 <+RoseGui> ^_^ 21:51 <+RoseGui> (MTDM please mute all bedrooms >->) 21:51 * BobTheZ is sharing a bed with DanPin o_o 21:51 * DanPin is sharing a single bed with BobTheZ o.O 21:52 * BobTheZ is dividing the bed into two using cushions 21:52 <@HostMTDM> (rose, forgot. sorry.) 21:53 <@HostMTDM> SLEEPING IS HAPPENING NOW 21:53 <@HostMTDM> EVERYONE WAKES UP AND GOES TO THE LIVVING ROOM 21:53 * Bleeh is in living room. 21:53 <+BobTheZ> hai all 21:53 <@HostMTDM> (Please leave your bedroom, except you, transcripter.) 21:53 <+BobTheZ> good morning :) 21:53 * DanPin goes to the living room, still sleepy. 21:53 <+BobTheZ> and how did you all sleep? :) 21:53 <@HostMTDM> Host: Hello Houseguests. ;) 21:53 * r0mc0mb0 follows DanPin to the living room lol 21:54 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: IT'S 5:30AM WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US. :'( 21:54 <+DanPin> the weird guy is creeping me out. 21:54 <+r0mc0mb0> i love u lol 21:54 <+BobTheZ> ...... 21:54 <@HostMTDM> Host: It's 7:30PM in Aussie. 21:54 <@HostMTDM> 10:30** 21:54 <+DanPin> Aussie? 21:54 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: True. 21:54 <+BobTheZ> Australia 21:54 <@HostMTDM> Host: ANYWAYS EVERYONE SHUDDUP. 21:54 <@HostMTDM> :3 21:54 <@HostMTDM> Its time for you FIRST. HOH. CHALLENGE. 21:54 Rosette 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 21:55 <+Asorailahd> RoseGui and Rosette? =O 21:55 mode/#wikia-sims-bbrp Rosette by ChanServ 21:55 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has quit by services 21:55 <+Asorailahd> Are you twins? 21:55 <@HostMTDM> (Rose, you missed everyone waking up. Time for challenge.) 21:55 Rosette has changed nick to RoseGui 21:55 <+RoseGui> (okay) 21:55 <@Bleeh> YAAAY!!!! 21:55 <@GeorgieGibbons> wooooooo 21:55 <+RoseGui> ^_^ 21:55 <+BobTheZ> Wooooohoooooooo! 21:55 <+r0mc0mb0> oh lol 21:55 <@HostMTDM> Host: I will call everyone to the Diary Room one-by-one. 21:55 <+DanPin> ... o.o 21:55 <+r0mc0mb0> does it involve me doing things lol 21:55 <+BobTheZ> ._. 21:55 <@HostMTDM> You must vote someone to be the next HOH, excluding yourself. 21:55 <+DanPin> it does, weird fella 21:56 <+RoseGui> (okay) 21:56 <@HostMTDM> In the case of a tie, whoever has the most votes in America's Vote for the past two weeks will win. 21:56 <@HostMTDM> DanPin, come into the ##DiaryRoom. 21:57 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has quit timeout: 252 seconds 21:57 <@HostMTDM> Bleeh, DR. 21:58 <@HostMTDM> Asorailahd: DR. 21:58 <@HostMTDM> MTDM * 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> when do i go lolol 21:58 <@HostMTDM> Now Asorailahd. 22:00 <+Asorailahd> I'm in. >_> 22:00 <+RoseGui> (half an hour I'll have to go. >->) 22:00 <+RoseGui> (please hurry up) 22:00 <@HostMTDM> (we'll be done by then.) 22:00 <+RoseGui> (okay) 22:00 <@HostMTDM> BobTheZ: DR. 22:00 <+Asorailahd> I voted. =) 22:01 Jaylen 443ce23a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.68.60.226.58 has joined #wikia-sims-bbrp 22:01 <@HostMTDM> r0mc0mb0: DR. 22:01 <+BobTheZ> voted :) 22:01 RandomRanaun has changed nick to RR|AFK 22:02 <@HostMTDM> r0mc0mb0?? 22:02 <@HostMTDM> HOst: GET IN. 22:03 <+RoseGui> (GeorgieGibbons, are you there?) 22:03 <+RoseGui> (o.o) 22:04 <+RoseGui> (did he romcombo get in, MTDM?) 22:04 <+RoseGui> (o.o) 22:04 <+r0mc0mb0> georgiegibbons get in the diary room lol 22:04 <@HostMTDM> (yes) 22:04 <+RoseGui> (okay ^_^) 22:04 <+RoseGui> (why am I the last? D:) 22:05 <+DanPin> (because you are the impatient one xD) 22:05 <+RoseGui> (no I am not XD) 22:05 <@HostMTDM> Rose, get in. 22:05 <+RoseGui> okay. 22:06 <+RoseGui> (link? >->) 22:06 <+r0mc0mb0> lololol 22:06 <+RoseGui> (please :c) 22:06 <@HostMTDM> (I invited you.) 22:06 <+DanPin> (it's in the topic) 22:07 <@HostMTDM> The votes are in. 22:07 <@HostMTDM> Once I declare the HOH, they will be the HOH of the week. 22:07 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: Eeeee! <: 22:08 <+BobTheZ> lol xD 22:08 <@HostMTDM> 1 vote Bleeh. 22:08 <@HostMTDM> 1 vote RoseGui. 22:08 <@HostMTDM> 3 votes BobTheZ. 22:08 <@HostMTDM> 3 votes GeorgieGibbons. 22:08 <@GeorgieGibbons> woo 22:08 <@HostMTDM> It's a tie! 22:08 <+BobTheZ> yay 22:08 <@HostMTDM> As GeorgieGibbons has recieved like 90% of America's Vote, he is the new HOH!! 22:08 <+r0mc0mb0> ties lolol 22:08 <@GeorgieGibbons> AWWW YEAHHHH 22:08 <@Bleeh> congrats!! 22:08 <@HostMTDM> MTDM: Congrats bro! :D 22:08 <+DanPin> congrats! :) 22:08 * Bleeh high-fives Georgie. 22:08 <@GeorgieGibbons> :') 22:09 * GeorgieGibbons high-fives back 22:09 <+BobTheZ> Congrats Georgie :) 22:09 <+Asorailahd> Wait, wait, what? o_o 22:09 <+RoseGui> Congratulations, Georgie! ^_^ 22:09 <@GeorgieGibbons> :D 22:09 <+RoseGui> (did you make the vote MTDM =O) 22:09 <+BobTheZ> it's a BB Dream come true, GG, eh GG? ^_^ 22:09 <@GeorgieGibbons> hell yeah 22:09 <@HostMTDM> Narrator Dude: Who will Georgie nominate? Find out next Sunday, as well as the POV competition. Goodnight! 22:09 <@HostMTDM> *BB end theme music plays* 22:09 <@HostMTDM> *credits* Bedroom 1 21:44 r0mc0mb0 5c28fd98@gateway/web/freenode/ip.1.2.3.4 has joined ##Bedroom1 21:44 i luv u lol 21:44 mode/##Bedroom1 r0mc0mb0 by HostMTDM 21:44 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has joined ##Bedroom1 21:44 <@HostMTDM> (You're talking to yourself, rom.) 21:45 mode/##Bedroom1 RoseGui by HostMTDM 21:45 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-132-32.cpe.netcabo.pt has joined ##Bedroom1 21:45 <+RoseGui> ughhh 21:45 mode/##Bedroom1 DanPin by HostMTDM 21:45 <+RoseGui> in a bedroom with guys only? ._. 21:45 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:46 HostMTDM ~MTDM@wikia/Mr--Totaldramaman has left ##Bedroom1 [] 21:48 BobTheZ ~BobNewbie@wikia/BobNewbie has joined ##Bedroom1 21:48 Thanks for inviting me guys :) 21:49 * BobTheZ goes to sleep in the corner (on the floor). 21:49 <+DanPin> Bob - you can sleep in my bed. It will be tight, but... So that you don't have to stay on the floor. 21:49 <+DanPin> but I'm staying there 21:49 <+r0mc0mb0> sleep wiv me lol 21:49 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZz 21:49 kk, thanks 21:50 <+RoseGui> A bedroom ... 21:52 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZz 21:52 <+DanPin> zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz 21:52 zzzzzzz 21:53 * r0mc0mb0 sneaks up on DanPin and BobTheZ lol 21:53 * DanPin pushes r0mc0mb0 out of his bed 21:53 * BobTheZ kicks r0mc0mb0 before falling asleep 21:53 DanPin ~ILS@a213-22-132-32.cpe.netcabo.pt has left ##Bedroom1 [] 21:53 <+r0mc0mb0> don't leave lol 21:53 BobTheZ ~BobNewbie@wikia/BobNewbie has left ##Bedroom1 [] 21:55 RoseGui 4fa86d4d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.79.168.109.77 has quit by services 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> lol 21:58 <+r0mc0mb0> lol Bedroom 2 21:48 Bleeh ~Bleeh@wikia/Bleeh has joined ##Bedroom2 21:48 Hey, Brit! 21:48 can you come to the ##pinkroom? 21:48 <+GeorgieGibbons> omg you worked out my nationality 21:48 <+GeorgieGibbons> kk 21:49 Bleeh ~Bleeh@wikia/Bleeh has left ##Bedroom2 "Leaving" Pink Room 21:44 kk 21:44 soo… sup? 21:44 MTDM? 21:44 you asleep? o.o 21:45 heyy… 21:45 wake up!! 21:45 <@HostMTDM> *shores* 21:45 <@HostMTDM> *shores 21:45 * Bleeh wakes up MTDM. 21:45 <@HostMTDM> **snores 21:45 hey 21:45 okay 21:45 so… you seem cool. I think we should be in an alliance. 21:45 what do you say? 21:46 <@HostMTDM> GAH. 21:46 <@HostMTDM> :( 21:46 <@HostMTDM> What? 21:46 you don't want to be in an alliance? :'( 21:47 <@HostMTDM> Wait, what!? 21:47 <@HostMTDM> You didn't say anything about an alliance!! 21:47 <@HostMTDM> I was sleeping! 21:47 oh, thought you were awake. x_x 21:47 well, I think you're cool. we should be in an alliance. what do you say? 21:47 <@HostMTDM> ooh. 21:47 <@HostMTDM> sure. :) 21:48 <@HostMTDM> but, only two people? seriously? 21:48 <@HostMTDM> I think we should invite that Brit. 21:48 we can invite others. :P 21:48 hmm, okay. 21:48 <@HostMTDM> The one we live with. 21:48 I was thinking of him too, but with him being in our bedroom it might be really obvious. 21:48 but k, I'll go get him. 21:48 GeorgieGibbons ~abstergo@uncyclopedia/GEORGIEGIBBONS has joined ##PinkRoom 21:49 sup 21:49 hey. :) 21:49 <@HostMTDM> hai Brit. 21:49 want to be in our alliance? 21:49 <@HostMTDM> :) 21:49 sure :) 21:49 what should it be called? :OOOO 21:49 <@HostMTDM> so we should target someone. 21:49 the wolfpack 21:49 <@HostMTDM> I say romcombo. 21:49 XD 21:49 <@HostMTDM> Me gusta. 21:50 we should also have sub-alliances though. 21:50 with other people. 21:50 oh, and the alliance is SECRET. o.o 21:50 <@HostMTDM> yes. 21:50 ok, none of us talk to each other that often outside this room or the bedroom 21:50 <@HostMTDM> I'm gonna get sone shut-wye. 21:50 <@HostMTDM> eye* 21:50 <@HostMTDM> Night, loves. :) 21:50 hides everything 21:50 wait wait 21:50 * HostMTDM hugs Bleeh and GG. 21:51 we need to choose who to have sub-alliances with. 21:51 not romcombo 21:51 if anything, he needs to go....ASAP 21:51 okay 21:51 how about me with the zombie guy? 21:51 sure 21:51 and you two with the Portuguese people. 21:51 <@HostMTDM> Bleeh, team up with rose and spacey tommorow. GG, you and I team up with DanPin. 21:51 mkay 21:51 ooh, okay. 21:51 <@HostMTDM> or that. 21:52 what about zombie? o.o 21:52 <@HostMTDM> wait pick a plan. 21:52 he'll probably go with romcombo 21:52 <@HostMTDM> zombie could be with you. 21:52 <@HostMTDM> instead of spacey. 21:52 okay. you take spacey? 21:52 or just ignore her. 21:52 <@HostMTDM> ignore. 21:52 <@HostMTDM> GOODNIGHT. 21:52 mmk. 21:52 <@HostMTDM> SLEEP = 21:52 night :) 21:53 Bleeh ~Bleeh@wikia/Bleeh has left ##PinkRoom "Leaving"